


The Scent of Flowers Masks My Misdeeds

by HoneyxMonkey



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, alot of cute fluffy stuff going on, blame fanart-and-whatever on tumblr, hugo is lowkey in a gang, it's not that lowkey..., overprotective big bro Eugene who's also a cop, they started this, varian/hugo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey
Summary: Varian is a young bio-chem major in college who works part time in his father's flower shop.Hugo is a slightly troubled young man with an even more troubled past. He works in a tattoo parlor not too far away from where Varian works. When he goes there to get flowers for an event, it's basically love at first sight for him.Varian isn't so easily won over.Let's see how this plays out, shall we?
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 187





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, just blame @fanart-and-whatever on tumblr. They started me down this rabbit hole of an au. (Also Hugo is lowkey in a gang that  
> i decided would be run by Donella for angst reasons. Also see reasons Eugene is a cop)

"Yes, okay mom." Hugo tried not to show how annoyed he was as he sucked in a breath while he waited for his mother to stop talking. "Yes, I'm at work. Where else would I be?"

He glanced into the other room to make sure his co-workers weren't eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I know." He paused again while he waited for her to finish her instructions. "Yes ma'am."

That last part was spoken with alot of sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and hung up once he deemed it safe to do so. God, why did she have to be so pushy?

"Hey!" His boss' voice startled him out of his thoughts. "I need you to go place that order at the Old Corona Flowershop for this weekend."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious."

Hugo sighed, running a hand tiredly over his face. "Why not ask Ellie to do it?"

Ellie, speak of the devil, brushed past him as she grabbed her jacket. "I'm going home and I can't make any detours." She slung her jacket over her shoulder. "Bye Mike!" She stopped by the door and turned to Hugo, flipping him off. "Bye nerd."

Hugo said something rather rude in return to which her response was to ignore him and walk out the door. He let out a defeated sigh and retrieved his own jacket while Michael dug around in his office for the keys.

"All you need to do is place the order, kid." Mike finally found the keys. "I'm not asking you to burn the place down."

"Fine."

"Heh, don't sound so excited."

* * *

Hugo cringed as the bell above the door signaled his arrival. He looked around the shop to find that it was surprisingly empty. He guessed that was because it was pretty late in the day.

He walked up to the counter and rang the bell once. It took only a second for an employee to show up.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A boy looking close to his age asked with a smile.

Hugo suddenly couldn't speak. This kid was stunningly beautiful. His black hair fell into his freckled face, framing it wonderfully. He had a small gap in his teeth as he smiled and his bright blue eyes... god, those eyes. They held a sort of curious light to them that Hugo was inexplicably attracted to.

"Um... sir?" He waved a hand in front of Hugo's face, snapping him out of his trance.

"Right! Sorry, uh..." he spared a quick glance at his nametag. "Varian?" He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'm here to place an order for my boss. He wanted to have flowers at some event next weekend."

Varian nodded and took the note with the order of flowers Hugo didn't even know he was handing over.

There was a moment of silence as Varian put the order down.

"You work for Michael?"

The sudden question drew him out of his trance once again. He'd been staring at Varian.

"Uh... yeah. You know him?"

Varian shook his head, attention now on one of the monitors. "No, but my dad does. They were friends once, a really long time ago. They still talk sometimes."

Now he was looking at Hugo and his heart lept in his chest. His eyes were so distracting.

"Your dad owns this shop, right?"

Varian nodded, leaning forward on the counter while he waited for the transaction to go through. "How do you know so much?" The question was more of a tease than anything else judging by the smile on Varian's face.

Hugo shrugged, a smile making it's way to his lips. "I just know things. I'm observant that way."

Varian laughed and Hugo felt something inside of him melt. How weird that he was so attracted to a boy he'd just met.

A ding went off on the monitor and Varian tapped on it. He turned back to Hugo. "Alright, well, if that's all then have a nice day." He handed him the receipt and Hugo took it, fingers lingering on Varian's hand for a moment.

He pocketed the receipt and looked back at Varian with a smile. "I'll be back for the flowers."

Varian nodded, a more genuine smile on his face than the way he'd smiled at Hugo the first time, like all he'd been was just another customer. No, this smile was real.

"Thank you... uh," Varian raised an eyebrow like he expected Hugo to finish his sentence. Suddenly he realized Varian was asking for his name.

"Hugo. My name is Hugo."

Varian shook his hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Hugo."

The blond laughed a little. "Thanks for the flowers."

"That is my job."

Those were the last words they spoke to eachother before Hugo left the shop, receipt stuffed in his pocket and a new arrow in his heart.


	2. Daily Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo visits the shop every day just to see Varian.
> 
> Varian is beginning to notice the pattern.

"Hugo, if you're not going to buy anything, stop bothering me." Varian was walking around the shop, taking inventory and Hugo was following him. The two had become rather good friends in the last two weeks since their first meeting. Hugo came to the shop every day just to see Varian and the ravenette definitely noticed why he was always there.

"I'm bored, Hairstripe." Hugo complained, slinging an arm around Varian's shoulder causing the younger to huff in exasperation.

He shrugged off the blond's arm. "And I'm working. If you want to go do something later, we can, but you need to stop distracting me."

Hugo sighed deeply, leaning against one of the shelves. "I can't. My mom asked me to do something around the same time your shift ends."

Varian looked a little disappointed at that but he said nothing.

"Are you free tomorrow morning?"

Varian quickly looked up at Hugo who had a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah."

"Great, I'll pick you up."

Varian smiled. "What is this, a date?"

He was trying to be funny but Hugo shrugged and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Only if you want it to be."

Varian blushed at that. It wasn't the first time the blond had gotten that sort of reaction from Varian and it most certainly wouldn't be the last.

With a shake of his head, Varian shook off the butterflies in his stomach and pushed Hugo away. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow but it most certainly is _not_ a date."

Hugo smiled. "Whatever you say Freckles."

"Go."

"I'm going."

He disappeared behind one of the shelves and a few moments later the door opened and shut, indicating he'd left the building.

Varian sighed heavily, feeling the blush come back. What was it about Hugo that made him feel like this? Maybe it was his constant flirting? Varian didn't know. Up until five minutes ago he thought it had simply been teasing but now... well, now he wasn't so sure. Hugo had indirectly asked him out on a date and Varian had no idea what to think or do. Sure, he'd kept his cool in the moment but he had been internally panicking at the insinuation... no, the _thought_ of going on a date with Hugo. Varian would be lying if he said he didn't want it to maybe, possibly turn into a date but that was stupid. Hugo didn't like him like that. He was teasing him. Yeah that was it. Just teasing.

* * *

"Kid, if you're always going to be late, I don't see the point in even showing up." Cyrus shut the heavy metal door as soon as Hugo had stepped inside.

"I have a life, outside of this warehouse you know." Hugo crossed his arms indignantly at the larger man who simply rolled his eyes at the blond and took the lead in walking to the meeting room.

"Yeah, well your mom is gonna have a fit if you keep showing up late."

"Don can deal with it. I'm an adult and that means I don't always have to listen to her."

"Ooh. Don't let her hear you say that." Cyrus chuckled as they stepped into the room where the others were waiting.

Donella glared up at them, Hugo more specifically, as soon as the door was shut. "You're late."

"I know."

"Where were you?"

"It doesn't matter."

Donella crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me? Do you not care what's going on right now?"

Hugo ran a hand over his face. "Of course I care but I have other things to do too."

She wasn't really satisfied with that answer but let it go in favor of dealing with the problem at hand and she really didn't want to get into another argument with him.

"Alright, listen up. My sources told me that the other gangs have allied themselves with the Snake Kings. Obviously this puts us at a significant disadvantage in this terf war, but we may have an opportunity to gain the upper hand if we play our cards right." She pointed to the maps spread out on the table. "Clementine and Juniper are going to run reconnaissance for the next two weeks until we know exactly what they're planning."

Hugo tuned her out as he stared at one of the many maps. One of the areas circled in red was much too close the flowershop for his liking. He didn't want Varian to get mixed up in all of this.

He didn't know how long he stood there, staring at that map, calculating, thinking, running through plan after plan to keep Varian safe. He had to keep Varian safe. Eventually he noticed everyone else leaving the room and Cyrus put a large hand on his shoulder.

"You okay there son?"

Hugo managed a nonchalant smile. "Heh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

Cyrus chuckled. "I could tell. You have your "thinking face", on."

Hugo bowed his head, averting his gaze and avoiding eye contact as he left the room. He had to think of a way to keep Varian away from this gang war. He had to keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Varian and Hugo go on a date.


	3. This Isn't A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a date. This isn't a date. This isn't a date.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This is probably a date.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Oh, this is definitely a date.

Hugo showed up at Varian's house the next morning, honking the horn a few times despite texting the other that he had arrived. Varian came out of the house, looking rather annoyed at the honking.

"You already texted me, idiot." Varian slid into the car.

"Then why'd you take so long?" Hugo teased as Varian buckled his seatbelt.

"I didn't, you're just impatient."

Hugo said nothing in return and pulled out of the driveway. About twenty minutes later, Varian noticed they were going well past any of their normal meet-up spots.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Hugo couldn't help the smile that made it's way to his face.

Varian looked skeptical. "Okay..."

Hugo laughed. "You nervous Hairstripe?"

"With you? Always."

At that the blond snorted. "Gee, thanks."

"Oh, you're very welcome." Despite his sarcastic tone, Varian was smiling. "So, can I get any hints?"

"Nope."

"Aw, you're no fun."

Hugo laughed and they lapsed into a comfortable silence until he steered them down a rather empty road, taking alot of twists and turns until they come to a drop off in the forest, a cliff overlooking the ocean.

Varian was a little speechless at it. He'd told Hugo about this place exactly once and... and he'd remembered it. He remembered how important it was to Varian.

"You... how did you find it?"

Hugo smiled as he turned off the engine. "Your dad. He told me where to find it." He turned to Varian with one of his genuine smiles. "Perfect place for a first date, don't you think?"

Varian was so happy that he almost missed that last part. "Yeah.. it is- wait. First date? Is that what this is now?"

Hugo shrugged, his smile ever present. "I take you to a place that's really important to you, we're alone and I have food. What else would you call this?"

Varian was aware of the blush that made it's way to his face. He laughed a little nervously. "We... we've only known eachother for two weeks."

"Doesn't matter. I like you."

Varian's heart skipped a beat at the sudden and very blunt confession. So this was a date.

"Okay." Varian pushed down his nervousness and smiled. "Let's see how this goes."

And go it did. They stepped out of the car, foregoing a blanket to sit on in favor of the soft grass. If the day could've gotten better it did because Hugo had brought Varian's favorite, ham sandwiches.

"How do you know so much about me?" Varian laughed as soon as he saw the sandwiches. "I mean, you've done all this stuff for me and it's stuff that I actually like. 

Hugo shrugged, staring into the horizon. He could see why Varian liked this place. "I pay attention to the little things. You tend to ramble and they just... stick with me."

Varian blushed for the millionth time that day. Hugo liked him enough to pay attention to stuff like that?

"God, I feel like I barely know you at all." Varian watched him for a moment, admiring the way the sun shone in his hair and glinted off his glasses. "And, I guess that's my fault."

Hugo looked at him and smiled. He'd definitely caught him staring. "You can get to know me now."

Another blush.

"O-okay." Why was he being so awkward? "Well, I know your favorite color is green."

Hugo nodded. That information had been shared in one of their first conversations.

"You're allergic to cats but that doesn't stop you from holding every stray we come across."

A laugh. The memory of the last time that'd happened entered both boy's minds.

"You think Ruddiger is a stinky trash panda."

"He is."

This time Varian laughed. He was enjoying this.

The day passed as the two talked. Varian asking questions, Hugo answering. Varian was getting to know him. Better than he thought he did.

As the sun began to set over the distant horizon, setting the sky ablaze in orange light, Varian and Hugo had lapsed into silence. They were laying next to eachother, watching the sky and the birds, content in this blissful moment of peace and quiet. Hugo turned his head to look at Varian in the soft, fading light. He studied him carefully. His eyes were closed as he let the cool breeze of the coming night wash over him. Hugo watched the calm and steady rise and fall of his chest, the way his black hair drooped ever so slightly into his face, the way the orange light of the sky fell on his face, displaying his freckles beautifully. And that's what he was, beautiful.

Hugo couldn't stop himself from reaching out and gently caressing Varian's cheek with his knuckles. The younger gave no reaction other than a small hum of pleasure. Hugo's heart skipped a beat when Varian smiled lightly at the contact. Was he actually enjoying this? The blond let his fingers brush across Varian's jaw before pulling his hand away and sitting up.

Varian opened his eyes and sat up too, running a hand through his hair. His gaze fell on the sunset and he smiled.

"We should go." He murmured quietly, though Hugo had no trouble hearing him.

"Yeah..." Hugo was still staring at the boy next to him. Varian hadn't said anything about the touch. Had it bothered him or had he actually enjoy it? He smiled. "Come on Goggles. Let's go."

He stood, helping Varian up too and they walked back to the car. The drive back was filled with pleasant, peaceful silence. And as Hugo pulled into Varian's driveway and walked him to the door, he was happy. The date had gone very well and he knew Varian thought so too.

Varian opened the door and was about to walk in before turning around and placing a small, quick, feather-light kiss on Hugo's cheek.

"Thank you."

Hugo was at a loss on what to say as Varian smiled at him and walked inside.

He walked back to his car a little dumbstruck. _'Did Varian just kiss me?'_

His thoughts stewed on what the gesture meant and what _that_ meant for the future. So, Varian obviously liked him back. He was immediately bombarded with conflicting thoughts and feelings. On one hand, he was ecstatic that Varian reciprocated his feelings, but on the other hand, the drive to protect him was stronger than ever. Now he really needed to keep Varian safe.


	4. So... Is It Official?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo wants to know if Varian truly feels something for him.

Varian pressed his back against the door, a huge smile on his face. Did he really just do that? He did and it had felt so right.

With a shake of his head he pushed off the door and went to the living room. Ruddiger was asleep on the couch. Varian smiled at his pet and quietly opened one of the windows. Ruddiger would want to go outside when he woke up. He walked into his room and collapsed on his bed, still smiling. He thought back to the date. Hugo had done all those things, set everything up just for him. And then there were the little things about it. The jokes, the laughter, the sincere, quiet moments. And then that moment when time stood still, that moment when Hugo was caressing his cheek. It was the most gentle touch Varian had ever experienced and it had left him wanting more of it. It was also the moment Varian realized how much he enjoyed spending time with Hugo. Hugo was the person he wanted to spend every single second with and, surprisingly, it didn't scare him.

* * *

Hugo walked into his apartment with a smile. He'd be looking forward to talking to Varian tomorrow.

* * *

**_ H: We need to talk. _ **

**_?V:We do _ **

**_ H: Yeah, we do. Can we meet up later? _ **

**_?V:Sure, where _ **

**_ H: The park? I'll meet you in 15 _ **

**_?V: Wait, now _ **

**_ H: Yes now. _ **

* * *

Hugo dropped his phone onto his bed and sighed. Was he being too forward? Did Varian even want to talk about it? With another sigh he got up and grabbed his jacket and helmet before walking out the door to his motorcycle. Yes he has one of those. No he's not being cliche.

He got to the park with about five minutes to spare, so he decided to sit under a tree and wait. He took out a book and began to read, not quite paying attention when someone walked up to him until they nudged his foot. He looked up to see Varian smiling at him. He smiled too and pat the ground next to him, indicating he wanted Varian to sit.

Varian did, sitting close so their shoulders were touching. Hugo tried to pretend that the action totally didn't set his heart on fire. 

"I didn't take you for the reading type." Varian joked, leaning a little closer so he could see what exactly he was reading.

Hugo quickly closed the book and set it aside, turning his body towards Varian.

Varian was starting to look concerned. He bit his lip and looked to the side like he was trying to think of something to say. "What did you want to talk about?"

Hugo gave him a small, reassuring smile. "About yesterday."

Varian nodded, fixing his gaze to the forest tree-line a couple hundred yards ahead of them. "What about it?"

Hugo leaned back against the tree. "Did you like it? Was it fun?"

Varian smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was really nice. I don't think I actually thanked you for making it so... personal. I wasn't expecting it and it made me happy."

"You did thank me," Hugo looked at him. "In a way."

Varian raised an eyebrow. "What-"

"The kiss."

Varian snorted out a laugh. It was adorable.

"So that's what this is about."

"Did you expect me to let it go?"

"No," Varian made eye contact with him, his blue eyes laced with a playful mirth that Hugo didn't often see in the younger boy.

They held eye contact for awhile, small smiles playing at their lips until Varian's gaze softened with something new and his eyes flickered from Hugo's eyes to his lips and back again. And then Varian started leaning in and Hugo couldn't help but follow suit. They didn't stop until their lips were mere centimetres apart. Their breaths mixed together, Varian's gaze was hooded as he stared down at their nearly touching lips.

"Can I kiss you?" Hugo's voice was low, almost a whisper.

"Yes." Varian's voice was just as quiet.

That was all the blond needed to hear before closing the almost non-existent gap between them. Varian's lips were softer than Hugo had imagined they'd be. The kiss was light and airy, both not knowing what the other was comfortable with at this moment, opted to keep it soft and sweet. To Hugo it was perfect, though admittedly, he wouldn't complain if Varian wanted to press in a little deeper.

Alas, all good things must come to an end. They parted, still staying rather close but not too close. That's when Hugo realized he'd curled his fingers into Varian's hair at some point during the kiss. He drew his attention back to the boy in front of him. Varian had a look in his eye like he couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

"Well?"

Varian looked at Hugo's lips again and then back at him. "Kiss me again?" The question was asked with a twinge of hopeful playfulness and Hugo couldn't say no.

Hugo smiled, almost laughing. "Yeah, okay."

Their lips met again, this time Varian finding the courage to press in deeper than before. He drew closer, moving his lips against Hugo's slowly but very deliberately. Hugo eagerly returned it, keeping his hand tangled into Varian's hair. And they were content to keep it like this, soft, slow, sweet but also very clearly telling the other that they were enjoying it and didn't want to pull away.

Eventually they needed to breathe so they broke it, Varian being the one to press their foreheads together. He let out a small, giddy laugh that made Hugo melt.

"I could get used to this." Varian smiled, reaching up to brush away some of the blond's hair. "To you."

Hugo smiled too, not knowing how far down in this hole he'd already fallen. Not that he'd care when he found out. "Would it be crazy for me to tell you that I've fallen in love with you, Varian?"

"If that kiss told me anything then, no, it wouldn't be crazy at all." Varian was still smiling.

"Good." Hugo placed another light kiss on his lips. "And how do you feel about me?"

Varian took a second to think of his answer. "After yesterday, I realized that you were the person I always loved to see the most. The person I would always get the most excited over getting a text from, the person I never got tired of talking to, the person that I loved to spend all of my time with." He sat back, still staying close to Hugo without being literally face to face. "And it's when I realized that I liked you alot more than a friend. I don't... I don't think that I've fallen as hard for you as you have for me yet, but I'll get there."

He'd said it with such certainty that Hugo couldn't help but smile more.

Varian suddenly came into his personal space again, lips hovering above his and he smiled playfully. "You're just going to have to spend alot more time with me."

Hugo laughed. "I can do that." His gaze suddenly flickered down to Varian's lips and then back up to his eyes. That seemed to be a trend between them today. "Can I kiss you again, please?"

Varian hummed with a laugh. "You don't even have to ask. Kiss me all you want."

Their lips met for the third time that day and they both pressed in deep now that they knew what the other wanted. It had started out fast and maybe a little heated but definitely passionate. Varian found himself perched on Hugo's lap, straddling his waist. The kiss went on for about fifteen minutes before they started to slow down again. It started to dwindle into soft, short pecks as Hugo had his arms around Varian's waist to keep him close. They took a moment to breathe and soak it all in, pressing their foreheads together.

Varian sighed softly with contentment. "So,"

"So... what?"

"What does this make us?" Varian couldn't help but smile. He was happy. Hugo, made him happy. "Is it official now or are we just going to occasionally make-out?"

He was teasing him. Hugo knew that and he laughed.

"No, I think it's official." Hugo smiled again. He was happier than he'd been in a long time. Varian, made him happy.

"Then why don't you ask me." There was that playfulness again.

"Alright," Hugo pulled back enough to fully look Varian in the eye. "Varian, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Hmmm," he pretended to think about it and then laughed when Hugo rolled his eyes. "Yes, I would _love_ to be your boyfriend."

"Great." He smiled and captured Varian's lips one more time. "Now get off. My legs are falling asleep."

Varian laughed again but rolled off his lap and stood up. He helped Hugo up and they started walking hand-in-hand to their respective vehicles.

"I have a paper I need to work on but you can come over if you're not doing anything." Varian offered with a smile.

Hugo smirked a little, not being able to resist the urge to tease his boyfriend. Wow, he never thought he'd get to put "Varian" and "boyfriend" in the same sentence.

"Sure I'm not gonna be a distraction, Hairstripe?"

"When are you ever _not_ a distraction?"

"Touchè."

They had reached Varian's car.

"So?" Varian looked at him expectantly.

Hugo thought about it. He'd have to check and make sure that Donella didn't want him to do anything first. He really didn't want to get into another fight with her.

"Give me thirty minutes. I have to check in with Do- with my mom first. If I show up, we can spend time together. If I don't," he kissed Varian's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Varian looked a little concerned by what he said but nodded nonetheless. "Okay." He pushed aside his worries and smiled at Hugo. "I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah. See you later Freckles."

Varian seemed to make a split-second decision and placed a quick peck on Hugo's lips before getting in his car and driving away.

Hugo smiled to himself. He could definitely get used to this.

The happy thoughts slowly faded as he took out his phone to see if there were any messages from anyone in the gang. There was one and it was from Andrew.

**_ Don wants you back here now. The girls found something._**

Hugo sighed and decided to shoot a quick text to Varian.

_ **Sorry, something came up but I'll see you tomorrow.** _

He wasn't really happy about doing this but he honestly had no choice. Maybe he could try and get out...

* * *

Hugo very loudly shut the heavy metal door behind him to alert everyone to his presence. He walked into the back room, arms crossed and not very happy.

"Well?"

Donella looked less than impressed at his attitude. "Apparently they're planning a big raid on most of the surrounding areas in six months. All of downtown is going to be a warzone."

Hugo felt his heart stop. No... this couldn't be... _no_.

 _"What?"_ He tried to keep his voice from shaking. "Why?"

"Most likely to tell us that they're more powerful." Juniper said with a scowl. "Clems and I saw that they have atleast seven other smaller, neutral gangs on their side. The other ones don't want to get dragged into this."

Hugo laughed bitterly. "Yeah, a terf war between the Snake Kings and the Night Voids?"

"Two of the biggest rival gangs in all of the Old Corona district." Cyrus said, scanning the maps again.

"Nobody would want to get caught in that crossfire." Andrew finished and Donella nodded.

"Which is why we need a plan." Donella crossed her arms and looked at each individual in the room. "We've got six months to come up with one and it had better be good or..."

She didn't finish that thought. It was morbid enough. Everyone in that room knew the Snake Kings would kill any one of them without hesitation to show power.

Hugo knew he only had six months to get out or make a plan to keep Varian safe. The clock started ticking the minute he stepped outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Cliffhangerish ending? I mean, I ain't telling y'all what's gonna happen next so... guess ya gonna have to wait for the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the fluff. I'm sorry if I can't help but put in a dash of angst.


	5. The Clock Ticks Down But All I Can Think About Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having been officially dating for two months, Varian decides that Hugo needs to meet the rest of his family.

"Hey, babe?" Varian called into the kitchen from where he sat on the couch.

"Yeah?" Hugo rounded the corner and leaned against the wall to look at Varian. "What's up Goggles?"

"My um... my family wants to meet you."

Hugo was silent for a moment. "Didn't I... didn't I already meet your family?"

"You met my dad and my aunt and my uncle." Varian played with the sleeve of his hoodie. "I have... well, they're not really family by blood but we're all really close and they want to meet you."

"Okay," Hugo pushed himself off the wall and walked behind the couch to wrap his arms around Varian. "Why are you so nervous about it?"

"Because..." Varian sighed, running a hand over his face. "Because the rest of my family can be over-bearing, abrasive, protective, loud, and-"

Hugo stopped him with a kiss to his jaw. "Varian, this is your family. I'd love to meet them."

 _You're just wasting time._ A tiny voice whispered in the back of his mind. _Time that you don't have. You only have four more months._

Hugo ignored the thoughts despite how right he knew they were. He was delaying the inevitable and for what? He felt torn. He had wanted to leave the gang but something was holding him back. If he was being honest with himself it was probably Donella. Despite how often they argued, she was still his mother and he loved her. But he also loved Varian and he didn't want him to get mixed up in all of this. He needed to make a decision and he was running out of time.

Varian's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"-but Eugene can be... eh, overprotective to say the very best of it." He pressed a few kisses to Hugo's neck and under his jaw. "Just try not piss him off and you'll be fine."

Hugo realized he'd missed most of what Varian had said.

"I'm sorry." Hugo gave Varian a sheepish smile. "I totally missed most of what you said."

Varian frowned but he didn't look mad, he looked concerned. "Are you okay? You've been zoning out alot lately."

Hugo shrugged. "It's not anything you need to worry about. I promise."

"Don't say that. You know how I feel about promises. They're too easily broken." Varian shifted, watching Hugo walk back into the kitchen. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Hugo laughed, trying to show Varian that he was okay even though he really wasn't. He was constantly worried and stressing over his little gang problem. But right now, he needed to focus on Varian and what he wanted.

* * *

"Just, be calm and they'll be calm." Varian said as they pulled into the driveway of his pseudo sister's house. "This is fine."

Hugo couldn't help but laugh at how incredibly cute Varian was when he was nervous. "It _is_ fine, Goggles. You don't have to be nervous."

Varian looked at him, his blue eyes beginning to look less concerned. He smiled and Hugo felt the urge to kiss him. But he didn't. Varian, however, must have noticed the way he was looking at him because he grabbed Hugo by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss before he could get out of the car. Hugo immediately melted into it and Varian moved his hand from Hugo's shirt to the back of his neck.

"Please don't say anything stupid." Varian said when they broke the kiss.

Hugo laughed. "No promises."

They walked up to the door. Varian didn't even bother to knock. He just pushed it open and very loudly announced their presence.

"Good afternoon bother figures!" He called into the living room. A woman with short brown hair jumped off the couch and crushed him in a hug.

"Varian!" She squealed. "I missed you!"

A tall man wearing a police officer's uniform walked in from the kitchen with a smile. "Afternoon problem child."

Varian managed to wiggle out of the woman's grip and smiled at the cop. "Speaking of problem children, where are my babies?"

The cop rolled his eyes. "Last I checked they're _my_ kids, Var."

"Debatable." Varian smiled and grabbed Hugo's hand. "Rapunzel, Eugene, this is Hugo. Hugo, this is my family. Well... half of them atleast. Lance and the girls should be here later."

Rapunzel smiled at Hugo and shook his unoccupied hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Hugo glanced nervously at Eugene before smiling at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel grinned a little wider before grabbing Varian's arm and pulling him into the kitchen leaving Hugo alone with Eugene. He saw Varian mouth sorry before being dragged out of view.

"So," Eugene eyed Hugo suspiciously. "How did you two meet?"

"Um, my boss asked me to place an order at his dad's flowershop and we kind of... I dunno, clicked?" Hugo shuffled awkwardly for a moment. Out of all the occupations, why did Varian's adopted brother have to be a cop? "We started to hang out and I really liked him so I asked him out on a date."

Hugo hated feeling like this. Nervous, intimidated, it made him feel weak and he despised it.

Eugene nodded, still looking unconvinced but of _what_? Every single word had been the truth.

He leaned in close to the blond and lowered his voice. "Let's be clear on something. If you hurt Varian in any way, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and end you. Kapeesh?"

Hugo decided that he would not let this man scare him. "How about _I_ clear something up for _you._ I love Varian more than anything in this life. He means everything to me. I would never dream of hurting him." He crossed his arms and gave Eugene a defiant look. "Kapeesh?"

Eugene glared at him for a moment longer before backing off. "Fine."

Hugo knew better than to say something snarky no matter how much he wanted to. Instead he walked into the kitchen where Rapunzel and Varian were discussing (read: rambling) about some sciencey chemistry thing. The subject never failed to confuse Hugo who could barely keep up even when it was just Varian, but he loved listening to him talk, so he slid his arms around Varian's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

Varian didn't slow down in his rambles but did sometimes pause long enough for Rapunzel to put in her two-cents. Rapunzel simply smiled and nodded for the most part. She seemed mostly content to listen to him talk, just like Hugo.

Eugene was listening also, leaning against the counter near his wife. He smiled as Varian rambled on, seg-waying into lab stories, though most of his attention was on his phonescreen. He was most likely checking the news, as one does.

"-and I'm pretty sure Hugo still thinks the lab is haunted." Varian finished his story, smiling widely. He had discreetly laced their fingers together under the island/table and was running his thumb over Hugo's hand.

"Hey, I know what I saw." Hugo was smiling too. The particular incident Varian had been retelling was one that they both often laughed over and teased eachother about. "I refuse to believe that it was your raccoon in there."

Varian laughed and Hugo felt his heart melt at the sound. He loved Varian's laugh. It was, in his opinion, one of the best things about him. He fell a little more in love with Varian every time he heard that laugh.

Hugo couldn't resist placing a kiss on Varian's temple. He rested his forehead against the side of Varian's head. "You're adorable."

Varian smiled and turned so he was facing him, bumping their noses together. "I know." He tilted his chin up, pressing a soft kiss to Hugo's lips.

Unbeknownst to them, as they shared the kiss that lasted a few seconds longer than Varian had meant it to (not that he was complaining), Rapunzel was watching with a smile. It made her happy to see her little brother so at peace and comfortable and well, so _happy_ like this with someone else. She knew he hadn't had this sort of comfort and joy in awhile and she loved seeing him have it now. She knew Eugene was skeptical of Hugo. But that was something she expected. Eugene was always like this with _any_ of the kids and she knew her husband would take time to get used to Hugo but she could see it in Varian's eyes whenever he looked at the blond. He was so in love with him. And Rapunzel saw the same look in Hugo's eyes whenever he looked at Varian. They loved eachother and that was reason enough for her to not be overly critical of Hugo.

They parted and Varian let out a small sigh of contentment. He really really loved it when Hugo kissed him. There was always a sort of spark with every kiss they shared and every time he felt it, it made Varian want to pull Hugo closer and never let go. Unfortunately he couldn't do that right now so he settled for this. This quiet moment where he knew his family would be quiet too, even if just for a fleeting second. But that second was all he needed as he looked up, blue eyes so filled with passion and love met the green ones brimming with the exact same set of emotions. And he smiled because Varian was in love and he knew Hugo loved him too. They hadn't said those words yet, but they didn't have to. They could see it in their partners eyes and right now, that was more than enough.

Hugo placed a kiss on his forehead, a smile making it's way to his lips. He leaned down to whisper something in Varian's ear to which the younger responded with a roll of his eyes and a light smack to the blond's arm.

"You're such an idiot." Varian said with a light blush tinted across his cheeks.

Hugo grinned. "True, but I'm your idiot."

Varian couldn't help but smile. He was about to respond when the front door opened and two small voices started yelling. Varian's smile grew wider and he hopped up from his chair, following Eugene into the living room. The two voices suddenly screamed with excitement when whoever they belonged to presumably saw Varian.

Rapunzel laughed and smiled at Hugo. "You make him happy, you know that right?"

Hugo smiled softly at her in thanks. "That's all that I really want. For him to be happy... and safe."

She noticed how sad he'd suddenly gotten. She could tell something was bothering him but she didn't know him well enough to ask what it was. "Do you love him?"

He nodded. "I love him more than anything. You know you two don't have to worry about me hurting him, don't you?"

 _"I_ know that. Eugene is just over-protective sometimes but I can't really blame him. Varian's been through more hurt and heartache than anyone should ever go through. But you make it better. You make it easier for him." She put a hand on his arm. "I can see it, Hugo. He loves you so much and he needs you in his life. You two are good for eachother."

Hugo really didn't know what to say to that. He was surprised she'd even said something that nice and with such certainty behind it.

He settled for giving her a smile. Rapunzel smiled too and hopped off her chair and motioned for him to follow her into the living room.

What they were met with was surprising (to Hugo) but also very cute and it left the blond falling a little deeper into the hole he'd found himself in.

Varian was sitting on the floor of the living room, two kids, a boy and a girl, who looked to be maybe five or six were hanging off of him and crawling into his lap. Both were obviously fighting eachother for his attention but Varian was able to give it to both of them.

"Did Mommy and Daddy tell you about what happened yesterday!?" The boy asked excitedly.

"She didn't give details but your mom said you exploded something in the kitchen." Varian glanced at Hugo and Rapunzel as they walked in.

Rapunzel cleared her throat. "Reasons I said not to give him your old lab stuff."

"Hey, if Jeremiah wants to take an interest in science at this age, who am I to tell him no?" Varian gave his sister a cheeky grin. "Besides, I was his age when I started doing the explosive stuff and I'm still alive."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes but didn't argue. In truth, she loved that Varian and Jeremiah had something to bond over. Varian was probably his favorite person in the whole world right now and she wasn't going to stop them from doing stuff together.

"Well, Lance, Kiera, and Catalina should be here soon." Rapunzel looked at the time on her phone. "In the meantime, I'm going to get lunch started."

She bounced back into the kitchen leaving the three men with the kids.

Hugo plopped down on the couch near Varian and watched him play and talk with the twins. They were obviously twins. He was so good with them and Hugo loved it. He loved watching Varian smile and be happy. He loved Varian.

He was staring again, a soft smile on his face as he admired his boyfriend. Varian hardly noticed the eyes watching him until he turned to look at Hugo. He smiled, a light blush tinting his cheeks but his eyes sparkled with joy and love as he met the blond's gaze. Hugo felt his heart skip a beat when Varian smiled like that. If they had been alone he wouldn't have hesitated to pull him into a kiss. But they weren't, so he didn't. He just smiled a little more.

A tiny voice was what shook him out of his trance.

"Who are you?"

He looked to his left to see the little girl, Evelyn, glaring at him suspiciously. She was five so he was hardly intimidated.

"Uh..." he was, admittedly though, caught off-guard by the question.

Varian laughed. "Evie, Jeremiah, this is Hugo. He's my boyfriend."

Evelyn's glare hardly let up. "Are you now?"

At that Varian laughed even more and Hugo couldn't a little snicker of his own. She was definitely Eugene's kid.

"Yes, I am." He smiled innocently. "Is there a problem with that?"

She crossed her arms, her lips forming into a pout and Hugo was finding it very hard not to laugh. "Yes. If you date Varian, he won't spend time with me anymore."

Varian laughed again, pulling Evelyn into his lap with a hug. "I will always have time for you, Evie. Hugo doesn't change that."

Evelyn's pout softened. "Promise?"

Hugo saw Varian's expression change for half a second before his smile returned. "Yes, I promise."

She smiled too and hopped off his lap. "Good!" She ran upstairs, Jeremiah following.

Hugo had no clue what they were doing but he didn't much care. He tugged on the sleeve of Varian's hoodie, drawing the other closer. Varian, knowing what he wanted, obliged to his silent request and moved to sit on the couch next to him. Hugo smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"Cute kids."

Varian smiled too. "I know."

"They like you."

"I'm aware."

Hugo laughed and placed a kiss on Varian's head. "Wow, so humble."

"Thank you for noticing." Varian grinned up at him.

Hugo smiled some more. Varian really did make him happy. He leaned down, pausing just before his lips connected with Varian's in a silent ask of consent. Varian closed the rest of the gap, smiling into the kiss. He was vaguely aware of Varian's hand trailing up his arm and curling into his hair as the kiss progressed. He was much more aware of Varian's tongue flicking across his bottom lip followed by the slightest nip. Hugo knew Varian was teasing him. Normally, that was Varian's way of asking for a little bit more out of a kiss but since they weren't alone, he knew this was a tease.

He pulled back, catching his breath before fixing his eyes on Varian with a light glare. "You're the worst."

Varian giggled, a playful glint in his eyes. "Oh come on, you know you love me."

Hugo rolled his eyes but couldn't help the tiniest smile on his face. "What gave you that idea?"

Varian rolled his eyes too and snorted out a laugh. "The park two months ago, our first date, literally five minutes ago in the kitchen." He smiled. "I've got an ever expanding list."

Hugo smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "You're right, I do."

That was the closest either of them had ever come to an actual 'I love you'.

Varian smiled and leaned in, about to kiss him again when they heard Rapunzel's voice from the kitchen.

"Okay, you two." They could tell by the amusement in her voice that she was smiling. "You gays are cute, but I just saw Lance's car pull up so you'd probably better stop with the kissing."

Varian pulled back, watching the front door until it opened. Three people stepped in, a tall and broad black man, followed by two girls. One was asian and had a scowl on her face and the other had really bright red hair.

The angry one surveyed the room, her scowl disappearing when she saw Varian. Her eyes lit up and she launched herself onto the couch next to him.

"Varian!" She hugged him tightly. "I didn't know you were going to be here!"

The red one also came over but alot more civilized. (Read as: she didnt launch herself two feet in the air to get to Varian.)

Varian cried out in surprise when Angry fell on top of him like that. "Angry!" Catalina walked behind the couch and stood behind them, tapping Varian's head. "Hi, Catalina. I missed you too."

So, their names were Angry and Catalina.

"If you missed me then give me a hug." She semi-demanded in a playful tone.

"Hard to do that when your sister launched herself at my face."

Angry pushed his face away when he said that as she got up. "Can you blame me? I haven't seen you in four months."

"I missed you too but I'd rather you not damage my internal organs."

Catalina snickered and climbed over the back of the couch to sit next to him. "How's school?"

"Awful, thanks for asking."

Hugo air laughed through his nose at Varian's answer, to which he got an elbow in the rib for.

"Who's your friend?" Angry asked, eyeing Hugo with a cross between suspicion and mild interest.

"Boyfriend." Hugo corrected with a cheeky smile. Varian rolled his eyes at the blond.

"Girls, this is Hugo. Hugo, this is Angry and Catalina." He glanced at Lance who was studying Hugo with yet another suspicious look in his eye. "And yes, he's my boyfriend."

Catalina smiled and stuck her hand out for Hugo to shake. "Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too," Hugo shook her hand and then slung an arm around Varian. The younger didn't complain and leaned into him.

"How long have you two been together?" Angry asked, still looking suspicious.

"About two months." Varian answered, once more glancing over at Lance who still hadn't said anything.

 _"Two months?"_ Angry practically screeched. "Two months and you didn't tell me?"

"Or me?" Catalina piped up.

"To be fair, it's really not your guys' business."

Angry crossed her arms and smiled. "We're your sort-of-sisters, Varian. It's always our business."

Varian snorted out a laugh at that. "Okay, Angry."

Soon enough Rapunzel called everyone for lunch. They ate outside on the back patio, watching the twins play in the field. Varian was wary of Lance because he still hadn't said anything to or about Hugo. And that somehow worried him.

After they had eaten, thank god the twins let them atleast do that, Jeremiah and Evelyn pulled Varian and Hugo onto the grass to make them watch the little puppet show they'd decided to put on.

Fifteen minutes and alot of puppet shenanigans later, they let the two boys be alone. So they settled down into the grass, Hugo laying on his back and Varian on his stomach, hand slowly running through Hugo's hair. They spoke softly to eachother, both content and happy to keep things like this forever. Hugo reached up, slowly caressing Varian's cheek and Varian almost laughed because this was such a familiar scene.

"Deja'vu much?" Varian joked.

Hugo smiled and began to bring his hand down until Varian took it up again gently and pressed his lips to Hugo's knuckles. He smiled softly down at him, still holding his hand. Then he dropped it and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips. It was short, maybe lasting only half a second, but when he pulled back he still stayed rather close.

"Hey," Varian whispered softly, brushing their lips together.

"Hmm?" Hugo hummed in response, fingers tangling ever so slightly into Varian's hair.

He smiled. "I think I'm there."

It took Hugo a moment to realize what Varian was talking about and then he remembered what he'd said at the park what seemed like eons ago.

_'I don't think I've fallen as hard for you as you have for me yet, but I'll get there.'_

Hugo smiled, eyes flickering up to meet Varian's. "Yeah?"

Varian nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled once more and once more, kissed his boyfriend. They stayed like that, lips pressed together and both smiling softly into it for about two to three minutes until they heard two pairs of small feet running towards them.

They parted, albeit rather reluctantly, and sat up to see what the little gremlins wanted now.

Evelyn practically threw herself into Hugo's lap and smiled innocently up at him.

"Are you going to marry Uncle Varian?" She asked sweetly.

"W-What?" Hugo was completely caught off-guard by the question. He looked over at Varian for help but the ravenette seemed just as shocked. (Also embarrassed and/or flustered judging by how red his cheeks had gotten.)

"Are you going to marry him?" She asked once more, seemingly getting impatient. "You two are just like Mommy and Daddy. They're always smiling at eachother and kissing and only people who want marry eachother do that."

Hugo looked between Evelyn and Varian, trying to come up with an answer. Finally he sighed, laughing a little to shake off some of the embarrassment of the question.

"Absolutely, but maybe not yet and only if he says yes." Hugo grinned when Varian looked up at him in shock, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.

Evelyn nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer and once more started to chase Jeremiah around the field.

Varian was still staring at him completely in shock and speechless.

"What?" Hugo laughed, pulling Varian towards him. "What did you expect me to say?"

"De-... definitely not that." Varian stammered, eyes still trained on the blond. "I... you-" he laughed awkwardly, obviously not knowing what to say. "Why?" That last part had come out in a whisper.

Hugo raised an eyebrow. "Why what, Hairstripe?"

Varian shook his head, cheeks still pink with a blush. "You can't just say that. We... we've only been together for two months, Hugo."

"And?" Hugo gave him a lopsided grin.

 _"And,"_ Varian emphasized, lightly poking him in the chest. "I don't think it's something we should be talking about. I mean, what am I going to tell them if we ever broke up?"

Hugo felt a little concerned by that but he smiled anyway and pulled Varian onto his lap, holding him close.

"Do you think we would ever break up?" Hugo kept his voice low and soft.

Varian shook his head as best he could with the position they were in. "No, atleast, I really hope not. I like dating you. You..." he paused for a moment as if searching for the right words. "You make me happy. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life. You mean _everything_ to me, Hugo."

Hugo smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Safe to say I feel exactly the same, Freckles."

They were once again being watched by the adults. Rapunzel had a wide grin on her face as she watched them be really cute and loving with eachother.

"They're so cute." She said, glancing at the men next to her. "Don't you guys think?"

Eugene shrugged, a slight scowl in his face. "I don't trust him."

Lance nodded in agreement. "No way. He's not good enough for our boy. Varian deserves better."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Look at them. Have you ever seen Varian smile this much with anybody? Hugo makes him happy and that's enough for me." She crossed her arms. "Besides, Hugo has hardly done anything for you guys to be so negative about it."

Eugene and Lance looked at eachother and sighed. Rapunzel was right, as per usual.

"You're right Blondie. You always are."

Rapunzel nodded with a smile. "Glad to see you agree with me."

They left a few hours after the sun had gone down. By the time they'd gotten to Varian's apartment both were pretty worn out.

Hugo walked Varian to the door, kissing him deeply after Varian had gotten the door open. He pulled back and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Goggles. Goodnight."

He started to walk away when Varian grabbed his wrist. He looked back at his boyfriend in confusion.

"Stay?" He asked meekly. "Please. It's late and we're both tired and I know you don't drive well when you're tired."

Hugo opened his mouth to argue when Varian looked at him pleadingly.

"Please?"

"Yeah... yeah, okay." Hugo's voice was barely over a whisper as he let Varian pull him inside. 

After they had gotten settled in the bed Varian had immediately cuddled into Hugo, burying his face in his chest.

"We should do this more often..." Varian mumbled out. He was nearly asleep.

Hugo smiled tiredly, thinking of how it felt to have Varian curled up next to him, the both of them piled under blankets. It was nice.

"Yeah, we should." He kissed the top of Varian's head, having felt the younger's breath slow into a peaceful sleep. "I love you, Varian."

Though he knew his words fell on deaf ears, it still felt good to say them to the one he really and truly loved. And maybe one day he would have the confidence to say it when his love was awake and could hear him.

"I really love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this was a long chapter! Now you guys know why it took me so long lol. Anyway, hope yall liked the gay fluff. There will be more of that to come, so stay tuned!


	6. Wasting Time And My Enemies Draw Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donella is suspicious of Hugo's continued absences from meetings, Hugo is running out of time, and Varian, well, Varian is oblivious to it all.

Sunlight streamed into the room and Hugo groggily blinked his eyes open. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He looked down at Varian who was curled up next to him, his face buried in the blond's chest. Hugo smiled tiredly, gently carding his fingers through Varian's hair as he waited for him to wake up.

After a few minutes Varian began to stir. He shifted slightly against Hugo with a low hum.

"Morning..." he murmured into his chest.

"Morning Goggles," Hugo whispered, still running his fingers through Varian's hair. "Feel like getting up?"

Varian groaned. "Not really. You're really comfortable. Makes a good pillow..."

Hugo tried not laugh. "I know, but don't you have work today?"

" 'S not till later." Varian mumbled, further burying his face into his boyfriend's chest. "Don't feel like getting up."

Hugo chuckled and kissed the top of his head. Varian was really cute when he was tired.

"You're cute when you're tired. Did you know that?"

Varian smiled against his chest. "I may be cute but I can still beat you in a fight."

"I know." Hugo smiled pulled him a little closer. They stayed silent for a few minutes, enjoying the other's presence until they heard Ruddiger chittering impatiently from down the hall.

Varian laughed and sat up. His hair was messy from sleep and the hoodie he'd been wearing was Hugo's so it was a few sizes too big and hung off his shoulder a little.

Hugo stared at him for a moment, just appreciating how pretty his boyfriend was. Finally he sat up too and almost died when Varian smiled at him.

"Why do you have to be so _cute_ all the time?" Hugo demanded with a slightly exasperated and _very_ love-struck sigh as he grabbed Varian and slammed their lips together.

Varian let out a muffled grunt of surprise at the rough start but soon melted against his boyfriend with a moan of pleasure. Hugo felt a thrill go threw him at the sound and quickly drew Varian onto his lap. Varian responded by tangling his fingers into Hugo's hair.

The kiss got more and more heated, neither wanting it to end. But through their gasps and moans, Ruddiger's incessant and impatient chittering for food could be heard.

Varian reluctantly pulled back, Hugo letting out a small whine at the loss of contact.

"Ruddiger needs to eat, babe." Varian smiled and pecked his lips, laughing when the blond tried to pull him in for more. "And quite frankly, I do too."

Hugo grumbled but allowed Varian to roll of his lap and watched him walk to the door. He turned around, leaning against the doorframe with a smile.

"You coming?"

Hugo smiled and practically leapt off the bed, quickly following after Varian.

They walked into the kitchen to find Ruddiger perched on the counter looking more than a little impatient. He chittered to Varian and climbed onto his shoulders.

"I know bud, sorry." Varian pet Ruddiger as he retrieved the raccoon's food. _"Someone,"_ he looked at Hugo with a cheeky grin. "Didn't want to let me out of the bed this morning."

Hugo really wanted to kiss him again but waited til he put Ruddiger's food down and the raccoon had jumped from his perch.

As soon as he was done with that he pulled Varian in by the waist and connected their lips again. Varian relaxed against it, letting out a small sigh as he ran his hands up and down Hugo's arms. This kiss was alot slower and softer than the first had been. Varian was the one to break it, resting his hands on Hugo's chest as he smiled at the blond.

"As much as I would love to kiss you all day, and believe me I could, I need to eat and get ready for work." He pecked Hugo's lips before wiggling out of the blond's grip. "And you should probably call your mom. I noticed you had a bunch of texts from her."

Hugo felt a spike of panic go through him when Varian said that. He hadn't checked in with Donella in almost a week. She was probably really pissed at him.

"Heh, thanks Goggles." Hugo said a bit rushed and walked back into Varian's room to get his phone. He cringed when he saw all the angry texts from his mother. He sighed and turned off his phone, not wanting to deal with this problem at all.

"So, when am I going to meet your mom?" Varian called from the kitchen and Hugo winced. In truth he wanted Varian to never meet his mom. That meant he would find out about this other part of his life that he didn't want Varian to get mixed up in. "I mean, you met my family. I think it's fair if I met yours."

Hugo walked back into the kitchen to be met with Varian handing him coffee. He smiled at his boyfriend. "Thank you."

Varian nodded and sipped his own coffee. "So?"

"So... what?"

The ravenette rolled his eyes and sat at one of the barstools. "When can I meet your mom, dummy."

Hugo tried to keep the smile on his face but it was getting difficult. "I don't know about that Goggles. My mother is..." he struggled to find the right way to put it without telling Varian everything. "She's not exactly someone you would want to get to know."

Varian set down his mug and turned all his attention on Hugo. "What does _that_ mean?"

Hugo squirmed under Varian's intense gaze. He really hated it when Varian used that look on him. It was scary.

He sat down at the other barstool

"It means... I just-" he sighed in frustration. "It's alot to explain."

Varian put a hand on his leg. "I've got time."

Hugo shook his head. "No you don't. You said you had to get ready for work."

Varian pulled Hugo's stool towards him until they were practically face to face. "I can be late if it's for you. I want to understand. What's wrong?"

Hugo stared into the intense blue eyes in front of him, the eyes that were filled to the brim with love and care and concern.

"I..." Hugo looked away, knowing if he looked into those eyes for a second longer he might not be able to resist telling their owner everything. So he looked away, only for Varian to put a hand under his chin, guiding his gaze back to him and- god he looked so worried now.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong. You're starting to scare me." Varian's eyes searched Hugo's with an intensity the blond had never seen before. It was like he was searching for something. A clue, a key, anything to help unravel the veil of lies Hugo had spun. "Please?"

That please, that tiny please. Varian was asking, almost begging Hugo to tell him what was wrong and Hugo wanted to tell him but he couldn't. Not yet. Not ever. Varian would just leave. They always left when they found out.

"I... I can't." Hugo took in a shuddering breath to keep from crying. He hated this. He just wanted to tell Varian everything but he _couldn't._ "I'm sorry but I just... _can't."_

He removed Varian's hand from his face and got up. Varian tried to grab his hand but just missed. He didn't understand why Hugo was acting like this. Hugo always told him everything. What made this so different?

"No." Varian said, trying to sound firm but was on the verge of tears. "No, you can't start doing this now. Don't shut me out. Please don't shut me out, Hugo. I want to help you."

Hugo kept his back turned to Varian, trying to keep himself from telling him everything... and crying. "Varian-"

"Hugo I want to help but I can't do that unless you tell me what's wrong. What are you so afraid of?"

Hugo took in a shuddering breath. "Varian I'm sorry-"

"What is it about your mother that makes you act like this?"

Hugo turned around, shocked. _"What?_ What are you talking about?"

Varian stood up and crossed his arms. "Like _this._ Every time I ask you about your mother you shut down. The only time you ever talk about her is when you tell me she asked you to do something and even then that's all you say. You never tell me what it is she asked you to do and you never talk about your home life." Varian ran a hand over his face. "I'm starting to get really concerned about you, Hugo. I know you don't want to talk about it but I'm asking because I care about you." He dropped his arms to his side and looked at the blond pleadingly. "I really do want to help. Please let me help you."

Hugo stared into his eyes, the blue eyes that were pleading with him so desperately. "Varian..." he looked to the ground for a second, sighing in defeat. "I'm sorry. I want to tell you, I really do but it's complicated. I just... I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Varian walked towards him, a little sad but he nodded, placing his hands on Hugo's arms. "Of course I trust you. But you need to trust me too."

Hugo bit his lip, cursing himself for allowing Varian to get this close. He needed to keep him away from this. He nodded. "I do, just please be patient with me? I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Varian wrapped his arms around Hugo in a tight hug. "Promise?"

Hugo was surprised by his words. Varian never asked him to promise anything. He'd always said that promises were too easily broken. Why was Hugo suddenly the acception?

"Yeah... I promise." He held Varian close, resting his cheek on the top of his head. "I promise."

They held eachother for a moment or two longer, trying to calm themselves down. That was the first real argument they'd ever had and it was definitely not fun. Still, they were both glad they could come to a place of understanding on both sides, even if just for a short while. 

Varian pulled away from the hug and wiped the tears away. He gave Hugo a small smile.

"Okay, I have to go now." He stepped back and started walking down the hall. "Just be careful on your way home please."

"Will do, Hairstripe." Hugo watched as Varian disappeared into his room. He sighed and stared emptily at the ground for a moment before grabbing his keys and helmet and walking out the door. It was time to go face Donella. This wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

As soon as he stepped foot in the warehouse he was getting yelled at.

"Where have you been?" Donella demanded angrily, as she stared down the blond in front of her. "Why haven't you checked in with any of us?"

"Mom I-"

"You've been distracted for almost two months. Don't think I haven't noticed how often you space out during meetings, atleast, the ones you go to. You've also been flaking on us for these last two months when we've needed you the most." She glared at him. "What is going on with you? What could possibly be more important than the terf-war? Hugo, our reputation is at stake."

"Lots of things are more important than this." He grumbled to himself, just loud enough for the others to catch a warble of his sentence.

"What did you say?" Donella narrowed her eyes at him.

He straightened up and looked her in the eye. "I said, _lots of things are more important."_

"Like _what exactly?"_ She hissed through clenched teeth.

"You know, I don't think I have to tell you that."

"Don't get sassy with me." She grabbed his upper arm tightly and yanked him forward. "What have you been doing?"

Hugo glared at the older woman, keeping his mouth shut in an act of defiance. He was _done_ being her good little soldier.

_"Hugo!"_

"Bug off." He growled out, trying to ignore the pain as she dug her nails into his arm.

The two continued to glare at eachother, waiting for the other to back down. Until Andrew cleared his throat.

"Don, if I may be of some assistance." He stepped up, giving Hugo a smug smirk. "I was concerned about his loyalty, so I decided to... follow him around for the last week. Turns out he has a special little _toy_ he's been seeing."

Hugo felt his whole world shatter. _"No! No, no, you leave him out of this!"_

He was panicking now. If any of them got ahold of Varian...

"You see, he's more concerned about his plaything getting hurt than he is about the Snake Kings taking control." Andrew sneered at the blond.

"Any suggestions then?" Donella never broke away from looking at her son who was staring at Andrew in a panic.

"We could just get rid of the distraction." Andrew suggested with a maniacal grin.

"No, please no." Hugo hated how desperate he sounded but he didn't care. He was more focused on keeping Varian safe. "Mom, please, _please_ don't hurt him. I'm begging you."

Donella was shocked to find tears were coming to her son's eyes as he looked at her in desperation. 

_"Please."_

She thought for a moment, weighing her options. If she hurt the boy, Hugo would rebel and possibly even quit them. She didn't want that. If she killed him then she would definitely lose Hugo and possibly get arrested. She didn't want that either, and it was clear Hugo cared for this boy, judging by his reaction to Andrew's suggestion.

"I'll make a bargain then," Donella tilted Hugo's chin up, forcing him to keep eye contact. "You do everything we ask, you stop defying orders, you come to the meetings and _actually pay attention,_ you help us strategize to win this war like you were _supposed_ to do, and we don't hurt your boyfriend. Fair?"

She released his chin and Hugo nodded, too scared to say anything.

"Good." Donella pat his head condescendingly. "And I trust you won't say anything to him about this?"

Hugo shook his head, averting his gaze to the ground.

Donella smiled sweetly, as if she hadn't just given her own son the worst ultimatum ever. "Excellent. Keep it that way please."

She turned and led everyone else to the meeting room, leaving Hugo alone to process what had just happened.

As soon as the doors were closed, a small sob escaped Hugo's throat. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth but the tears were already spilling.

Things had just gotten a whole lot harder.


	7. I Can't Protect You And I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian is beginning to notice Hugo's constant state of stress and Hugo still won't tell him what's going on.

_"Hey, sorry I'm not gonna be by tomorrow. Something came up."_

"Hugo-"

 _"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Varian. I really am but I'm okay. I promi-"_ Hugo cut himself off before he said it.

Varian sighed and tiredly looked around the mostly empty shop. "You wanna know what's so funny about that? You say something came up almost immediately after our fight. That doesn't make me feel better about it."

_"I know. I'm sorry."_

"Hugo, do you need space? Is it... is it something I'm doing?"

 _" **No!** No, it's not you. It's not you or anything you did, Varian. It's..." _he laughed half-heartedly, the line crackling a little. _"It's complicated, but I can promise that it's nothing you're doing."_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Varian watched an older woman browsing the hydrangeas. "You really are starting to scare me."

 _Yes, I'm fine."_ He went silent for a moment. _"Can you do me a favor?"_

His voice had suddenly gotten alot quieter, like he didn't want certain people to hear him. The thought that he was hiding from someone or was in danger did nothing to quell the fear rising in Varian's stomach.

"Yeah, of course."

_"Please stay very far away from the downtown area. There's been alot of gang activity lately and I don't want you to get caught in the middle of anything."_

"Oh my god, babe, I already have Eugene and my dad breathing down my neck about that. I don't need you to do it too."

Hugo laughed, this time a little more genuine. _"Okay. As long as you actually stay away I'll leave you alone about it."_

Varian's attention was drawn to the door when the bell rang. A tall man with a thin face hidden by a beard and long hair tied up in a man-bun had entered the shop.

"Hey, I've got to go. There's another customer." Varian hung up once he heard Hugo's soft goodbye. He smiled at the man. "Hi, how can I help you?"

Man-bun guy smiled back and leaned forward over the counter. "I've got a friend who's going through a... rough-patch. I just wanted to get them a little something."

Although the words were nice enough, there was something about his smile and the look in his eyes that was off-putting. But, Varian had an obligation to help all customers no matter how odd they seemed.

He smiled. "Of course," he tapped something out on the screen. "Can I get a name for the order?"

Now his smile was even more off-putting. Every single alarm was going off in Varian's head, screaming _'danger danger!'_

"Andrew."

* * *

Hugo wasn't happy about being kept at the warehouse all day and the next. He hadn't complained to Donella about it, no, that would just put Varian in more danger. So, all he did was call his hummingbird, letting him know about his "hold up".

What he did do was lose his mind when Andrew showed up later with a bouquet of roses, still having the tag from the flowershop.

"So, I payed your little boyfriend a visit." Andrew said, placing the flowers on the table while Hugo was still trying to process what was happening. "Emphasis on _little._ Man, you do seem to like them small, don't you?"

Hugo shook off his shock and rising panic as he glared at Andrew. _"What is wrong with you?!?!?"_

"Holy Christ, if looks could kill." Andrew was laughing until he was shoved against the wall and a knife was at his throat.

"We had a deal!" Hugo was seething. Truly, if looks could kill, Andrew would be dead ten times over. "I get my head in the game and you all _stay away_ _from Varian!"_

Andrew couldn't speak. If he did the knife would definitely cut him with how close Hugo was holding it.

"I swear to god, if you _ever_ even _look_ at Varian again, I will shove this knife down your throat."

Andrew moved his neck just enough to be able to speak properly. "I'm pretty sure there's a rule about killing other gang members."

Hugo grit his teeth, rage still filling his eyes. "I won't kill you, but you'll _wish I had."_ He pressed the knife harder against Andrew's throat, his eyes darkening with murderous intent. "I don't want to see you near him. Do you understand me?"

Andrew knew Hugo was serious. Well, probably not about shoving the knife down his throat, but he would definitely maim him beyond recognition if Andrew ever went near Varian again.

_"Yes."_

Hugo smiled, drawing the knife back. "Excellent." He stepped back from Andrew and walked out of the meeting room, twirling the knife in his hand.

Andrew shuddered at how... _similar_ Donella and Hugo were sometimes. This side of the younger male only ever came out when he was making threats and had the intention of going through with them.

Andrew walked out of the meeting room a few minutes later. Donella was waiting for him with her arms crossed and a glare in her eyes.

"Andrew, I thought we all made a deal with Hugo." She stared him down. "You going near his... _boyfriend,"_ she said it like the word left a foul taste on her tongue. "Violates that deal. Hugo hasn't broken his end of the bargain, you and I, and everyone else, are no exceptions. We honor our deals here."

Andrew glared at Hugo who flipped him off.

"It hasn't even been a day." Andrew tried to argue his side. He hated when Donella played favorites like this. Especially when he _knew_ Hugo was going to do _something_ to weasel his way out of this.

"Oh yeah, all the more reason for you antagonize the kid." Cyrus crossed his arms, standing rather defensively at Hugo's side. The big guy had always had a soft spot for Hugo. 

Donella held up a hand to quench the ensuing argument. "Enough, all of you. Andrew, unless Hugo does something that breaks his promise, you are to stay away from this Varian character."

Andrew nodded, turning around sharply to leave.

Donella turned to Hugo. "Hugo, sweetheart," she gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Don't think this means I've forgiven you for your disloyalty. All I'm doing is-"

"Making sure everything is fair, I know." Hugo looked at the ground. "I had it handled."

Donella scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you did." She left without another word.

Hugo glared at the ground. He hated this. He hated everything about this. He was only acting like it didn't bother him anymore, in truth, he was more stressed than ever and he dreaded going back to Varian because he knew Varian would see through his act and demand to know what was wrong. Sometimes his hummingbird cared too much. It was one of the reasons Hugo loved him so much.

He went home that night weighing his options. He briefly considered breaking up with Varian to ensure he'd be safe from all this but he quickly shut that idea down. He loved Varian too much to give him up like this. He knew he was being selfish but he really didn't want to lose Varian in any way. What he really wanted right now more than anything was to have Varian in his arms, safe and secure, the two of them curled up next to eachother, ready to fall asleep with no worries plaguing his every waking and sleeping thoughts.

At around 1 am he was still tossing and turning still with no sign of sleep. He rolled over and checked his phone, hissing at the sudden brightness. After his eyes adjusted to the light he went to his contacts and texted his most recent contact.

* * *

_**H: Hey, are you still up?** _

* * *

Not even five minutes later his phone started vibrating as the words, _**Goggles**_ , was put on display above a picture of Varian leaning across a railing overlooking the beach. Hugo immediately picked up, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey." He tried to sound lighthearted but he probably just sounded tired.

 _"Are you okay? What's wrong?"_ Varian's voice sounded a little panicked.

"Calm down Goggles, I'm fine."

_"Then why are you calling me at one in the morning?"_

Hugo sighed and rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes. "I can't sleep. I'm... well, to be honest with you sweet cheeks, I'm feeling pretty awful right now."

_"Like... sick awful or-"_

"No, as in, 'my mental health is all over the place', awful." Hugo heard the rustling of papers on the other end of the line. Finally Varian spoke again.

_"Come here."_

"What?"

_"Come to my place. I have a feeling we'll both sleep better that way anyway."_

Hugo felt a smile growing on his face. "Really?"

_"Yeah. Besides, I miss you."_

Hugo flicked on his lamp and sat up. "Alright, I'll see you in ten."

Varian said his goodbyes and hung up. Hugo got ready to go and left his apartment. He got to Varian's and walked in, knowing Varian would've left the door unlocked after the call ended.

He saw that the living room was empty, save for Ruddiger who was sprawled on the couch. Hugo quietly shut the door and locked it before heading down the hallway towards Varian's room.

He nudged open the door to find Varian sitting at his desk, a load of school assignments cluttering the workspace.

Hugo cleared his throat. "Hey, Hairstripe."

Varian spun around in his chair, worry lines creasing his forehead. He stood and walked over to Hugo, immediately wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

"Hugo what's wrong?" Varian asked, his voice breaking a little.

Hugo too wrapped his arms around Varian, soaking up the hug he was being given. "It's..." he didn't want to keep saying this and not actually tell Varian what was wrong.

"Complicated?" Varian guessed, his head still pressed against Hugo's chest.

Hugo laughed lightly. "Yeah."

Varian held him a moment before taking a deep breath and letting go. "Okay, well, I've got this paper I need to finish before I sleep but you're welcome to go ahead."

"Nah, it's fine I can wait. Besides, I need to actually get ready to sleep... again."

Varian laughed. "Yeah well, I'm proud of you for not driving your motorcycle over here in pajamas."

Hugo smiled. He was glad to see that despite the strain this secret was having on their relationship, he and Varian could still joke around like this. He pulled Varian into a kiss which Varian quickly returned. It didn't last too long, with Hugo being the first to pull away.

"Alright," Hugo grabbed the bag he'd brought and smiled at Varian. "I'll be back."

He walked into the bathroom to change and Varian went back to his desk to work on his assignments. It was a little harder to concentrate when he knew _something_ was bothering Hugo and there was a mixture of frustration and concern that Hugo wouldn't tell him what it was. He tried to push away his worries and focus on his work.

A few minutes later Varian heard the door open again. He didn't bother turning around at first, eyes still glued to his paper. "Hey so I was thinking. I don't have work tomorrow and-"

His words died in his throat when he turned around and saw Hugo getting a shirt out of his bag. This alone wasn't enough to get him flustered, but the fact that Hugo _wasn't_ wearing a shirt at the moment was.

Varian could practically feel his cheeks on fire. It didn't help when Hugo simply smirked at him.

"Something wrong Freckles?" He asked, knowing _exactly_ what was wrong.

Varian's blush grew as he couldn't stop himself from trailing his gaze across Hugo's bare arms, chest, and torso.

"Oh god, I'm too gay for this." He groaned quietly, mostly to himself but he knew Hugo heard it.

Hugo smiled and pulled his shirt on. Varian silently wished Hugo would've kept it off for a moment or two longer but he didn't say anything. Instead he watched as Hugo walked over to him, not breaking eye contact as the blond leaned over him in the swivel chair.

"Didn't take you as the ogling type." He teased with a light tone.

Varian pushed him away as he stood up and turned off his desk lamp. "Well, I'm sorry if I think my boyfriend is attractive."

Hugo grinned and wrapped his arms around Varian from behind. "Heh, not exactly complaining about it Goggles. I don't mind being your eye candy from time to time."

Varian leaned into his hold, truly relishing in the way Hugo touched and held him. He wouldn't trade this moment for anything. He leaned his head back onto Hugo's shoulder, his lips brushing and breath fanning across the blond's neck. Varian heard Hugo's breath hitch and felt him tense up ever so slightly. He started to press small kisses along his neck as best he could with their positions.

Hugo gently pulled away him away and gave him a tired smile. "As much as I want you to keep doing that, I'm tired as all heck and I really want to sleep."

Varian pouted and Hugo suddenly picked him up bridal style, Varian letting out a small shriek of surprise. Hugo dropped him onto the bed.

Hugo laughed and climbed in next to him, cuddling close. "That was very cute Hairstripe."

Varian pouted once more and tried to push him away but Hugo's arms were strong and they held him close.

"You're mean." Varian grumbled. Despite his words he was already cuddling against Hugo, letting the older male wrap him in a secure embrace.

Hugo hummed tiredly, tucking Varian's head against his chest. "Am I?" He got no response as he felt Varian start to relax, the steady beating of his heart lulling the younger to sleep.

He smiled softly, feeling the calming call of sleep taking over as he held Varian just a little bit tighter. "Goodnight, Goggles."

* * *

"Don, there's nothing wrong with letting the kid have a love life." Cyrus crossed his bulky arms. "He's nineteen, I think he's allowed to be independent."

Donella crossed her arms too. "It's wrong if it interferes with what's going on here. Hugo needs to focus on what's important."

"When are you going to understand that Hugo is his own person? He's not twelve anymore, you can't keep thinking you have him on a tight leash."

"This isn't about keeping him on a tight leash. This is about making sure he stays safe. If his attention is divided then that means the Snake Kings can get the drop on him. I don't want him to get hurt... or worse."

Cyrus sighed. "You can't protect him forever."

"Watch me try."

"Donella, I know you love him and I know you want him to be safe, but threatening the person he loves the most isn't going to make him stay."

Donella went silent.

"If you keep doing this you're just going to push him away more than you already have." Cyrus put a hand on her shoulder. "Let Hugo have a little freedom. He's stressed out and he needs a break. Please."

"How do I know he won't take off as soon as he gets the chance?"

"Because, despite how much it seems like he hates you right now, you're still his mother and he's still your son. He loves you. You just need to trust him."

There was silence for an agonizingly long amount of time before she finally spoke.

"Fine."

* * *

The next morning Varian was the first to wake up. He felt himself warm inside as he listened to Hugo's steady and calm breathing. He smiled to himself as he gripped Hugo a little tighter. This was the first time in months Hugo had been this calm and devoid of any stress. It saddened Varian that he could only be like this when he was sleeping.

Varian gently untangled himself from Hugo's grip, brushing some of the blond hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. He slipped out of the bed and walked down the hall, his bare feet padding dully on the wood floor.

He busied himself with making breakfast as he waited for Hugo to get up too. He was alone for only fifteen minutes before he heard Ruddiger chittering with distress from the bedroom. Thinking the raccoon must've gotten himself stuck somewhere again, Varian made his way down the hall once more, pushing the door open in exasperation until he saw what had caused Ruddiger's cries.

Ruddiger was sitting on the bed, trying to wake up Hugo who was crying and whimpering in his sleep. Varian realized he was having a nightmare.

Panicking slightly because he didn't know what to do, Varian went to Hugo's side of the bed and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hugo? Hugo, baby, you need to wake up." Varian shook his shoulder only to be met with a few murmuring 'no's' and 'please don't'. "Hugo, it's just a dream, you need to wake up!"

Hugo was unresponsive to Varian's pleas, only letting out a slight whimper and tensing up further as the terror dream worsened.

"Var- no. I'm sorry," Hugo's broken voice made Varian want to cry. "Please come back-"

Varian shook his shoulder again. "Hugo I'm right here! I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere!"

Ruddiger was still pawing at Hugo's face. The raccoon was so used to this working when he would wake Varian from his nightmares.

"Please just wake up. I'm fine, you're fine you just need to wake up!" Varian's pleading finally seemed to get through to him because he suddenly lurched forward, shaking but he was awake.

"Var?" The way he said his name, like he was scared that everything would break made Varian's heart cry. 

"Yeah, yeah it's me." Varian immediately pulled Hugo into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. "You're okay. It was just a bad dream."

Hugo buried his face into the crook of Varian's neck, holding onto him like Varian was his lifeline. Maybe he was.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, no. Don't apologize for anything. You're fin-"

"No I'm not." Hugo choked out. "Please promise me- please promise you'll never leave."

Varian held Hugo a little tighter, the blond's words confusing him.

"Please. I-I need you too much. You're the only good thing in my life and I'm terrified of losing you. I _can't_ lose you."

Varian slowly nodded. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. Hugo is always the exception to the no promises rule. Sorry not sorry for that. And yee, Don isn't as bad as she seems but... well I wouldn't get too attached to her being a good guy cause she's not. She's pretty morally ambiguous but she does care about Hugo so.... yeet. (I mean, it didn't really seem like it in the last chapter but she doesn't wanna show favoritism. Not an excuse but-)


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo finally gets a day off and he spends time with Varian. Varian is still worried.

After Hugo had calmed down, Varian led him into the kitchen and Ruddiger cuddled with him to keep him calm. Hugo stared blankly at the wall, still shaken after his nightmare, as he absentmindedly carded his fingers through Ruddiger's thick fur.

Varian watched him with concern as he made hot chocolate, the boys' go to comfort item. He silently set a mug in front of his boyfriend and sat across from him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hugo shook his head and looked down at the raccoon in his lap.

"What do you want to do then?"

Hugo looked back at him. "What was that thing you were saying last night? About how you didn't have work?"

Varian nodded quickly. "Yeah. Before you walked into my room without a shirt on, I was going to say that I don't have work today and we could spend time together."

Hugo smiled. "I'd like that."

Varian reached across the table and held his hand. "Are you sure you're okay now?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine. I just... I need five minutes to clear my head."

Varian nodded and watched Hugo as he got up and went back into the room. As soon as the door was shut Hugo grabbed his phone and dialed Donella's number. She picked up after three rings.

_"Yes?"_

Hugo had to remind himself not to panic when he heard her voice. "Mom, I need-" he felt his heart begin to beat rapidly as he went over the question he was about to ask.

 _"What is it Hugo?"_ She didn't sound her usually annoyed self, more like she was concerned about something. It couldn't have been him though.

"Mom, can I please not come in today? I know I promised that I would be there but I need a break. Please."

He heard Donella sigh over the line. There was silence for what Hugo considered a moment too long.

_"Fine. One time."_

"Thank you." He hung up quickly, not giving her a chance to change her mind. He went back to Varian with a smile on his face. "So, Goggles, what do you want to do today?"

Varian grinned at him and quickly pulled him to the couch. "Marvel movie marathon."

Hugo grinned too. "Pizza?"

"Is there any other option?"

Hugo pulled him close and pecked his lips. "Nope."

* * *

It was well past noon and the boys were cuddled against one another as _Thor: The Dark World_ played. An empty box of pizza lay on the coffee table, Ruddiger finishing up Varian's crust happily.

Varian let out a quiet and contented sigh, snuggling further against his boyfriend. "We should do this more often."

Hugo laughed and held Varian tighter. "Yeah, we should. This is nice." He pressed a kiss into the soft black hair. "Even nicer now that you aren't trying to suffocate me with a pillow."

Varian grinned and sat up more so he could look Hugo in the eye. "You deserved that pillow in the face."

Hugo rested his chin on his hand and gave Varian an innocent smile. "And what for, oh short one?"

Varian raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, the first time it was because you disparaged Tony Stark's good name." He reached behind him to grab the pillow he'd previously flung at the blond's face, his movements infinitesimal so Hugo wouldn't notice. "The second time it was because you called me short."

Hugo's brows furrowed in confusion. "Second time?"

Varian quickly swung the pillow, the soft cushion hitting its mark with a soft thud. The younger jumped off the couch and cowered just in the hallway before Hugo had a chance to recover.

Hugo turned his head, green eyes meeting blue and it was on. He quickly climbed over the back of the couch, giving chase and Varian dashed to the bedroom, not being able to shut the door in time before Hugo was on him, holding him tight and tickling him mercilessly. Varian laughed loudly, trying to get away but unable to as Hugo was relentless in his revenge.

"Ey!" Varian giggled out, pushing against Hugo's chest. "Hugo-"

Hugo laughed too, finally stopping and hugging his partner close, burying his face in the younger's hair, breathing in his scent.

"I love hearing you laugh... and seeing you smile." Hugo smiled and pressed chaste kisses to his cheek. "You have a beautiful smile."

Varian hummed, a purely joyful smile on his face as he leaned into him. "And you make me happy. That's why I smile so much."

Hugo nuzzled their noses together as they truly enjoyed the other's warmth, presence, and love. 

Varian tipped his chin up and pressed a soft kiss to Hugo's lips. There was a beat of silence as they leaned their foreheads together and focused on the moment they were sharing.

"Mmm..." Varian kissed Hugo's cheek and jaw. "Hugo?"

"Yeah?"'

"I just remembered I have to do something."

Hugo pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"You can come with?" Varian offered, a lilt to his voice as he tilted his head to the side, a crooked smile on his face that made Hugo crazy.

"Yeah," Hugo smiled and nodded, kissing his forehead. "Okay. I'd love to."

About thirty minutes later they were walking down the road, hand in hand. Varian pulled him down the street, a light smile on his face.

Hugo smiled at his smile. "So, Baby Blue, where are we going?"

Varian laughed at the new nickname. "That's a new one."

"And?"

"Well, I don't hate it."

Hugo laughed and kissed the side of his head. "Answer the question babe."

Varian leaned up, giving his lips a quick peck. "I have to see an old friend about... stuff."

"It's never a good sign when you're being vague."

Varian chuckled, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "If it were supposed to be a secret then I wouldn't have let you come with."

"That's true I suppose..." Hugo thought back on his words and only now realized the underlying meaning behind them. "Varian, don't do that."

Varian blew a puff of air, blowing his hair out of his face. "I didn't do anything."

Hugo resisted the urge to yell at him. Varian was the one person he didn't yell at. "Please don't. I have my reasons for not telling you certain things. When I'm ready I will, just don't ever do that again. You sound like my mom."

Varian noticed the pained look on Hugo's face and he immediately felt guilty for what he said. "I'm sorry, you're right. I was just frustrated because I'm worried about you. I won't do that again, promise."

"Thank you."

Varian nodded and kissed his cheek to seal the apology. "We good?"

Hugo wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "Of course we're good. I appreciate your concern, Goggles, you know I do." He pressed a kiss to Varian's head. "I just... can't tell you yet."

Varian sighed. "And so you keep telling me. Just, baby, if this gets to a point where you're in danger, tell me please."

Hugo's only answer was his hand tightening around Varian's waist which wasn't exactly reassuring to the younger teen. He only hoped that he was making a bigger deal out of it than was needed.

Unfortunately for the audience, we all know this is untrue. He really should be very worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I said about less fluff but... I may have lied a little bit. I hope you guys are pleasantly surprised.
> 
> In the next chapter stuff gets real, Cass may or may not show her face. I just wanted to get this one up.


End file.
